Network interface cards (NICs), also known as network adapters, network interface controllers, or local area network (LAN) adapters, are hardware devices that handle interfaces to computer networks and allow a computing device, such as a network-capable device, to access the respective networks. The NIC has a read-only memory chip that stores a unique number, the media access control (MAC) address. The MAC address identifies the device uniquely on the network (e.g., LAN). The NIC is both layer 1 (physical layer) and Layer 2 (data link layer) device, since it provides physical access to a networking medium and provides a low-level addressing system, typically using the MAC address. The NICs generally allow users of the computing devices to connect over wired or wireless networks.